The Girl and the Purple Planet
by Grumpystars
Summary: Josephine Everett has been having dreams of a mysterious purple planet for as long as she could remember. Her normal life takes a sharp left turn as she meets The Doctor, and the two start off on a journey to help Josephine remember who she truly is, and to awaken the destiny inside of her.
1. chapter 1

Ever since Josephine could remember, she would have dreams of a purple planet. She didn't feel scared or sad, she could remember feeling content. There were a group of people always around her. In the middle of the group there was an androgynous figure. They were tall, pale, with long brown hair going down to their waist. There was an amethyst like jewel embedded in their forehead.

Their arms were always stretched out towards her, and they had a soft smile on their face. Sometimes in the dream, there would be tears welling in their eyes. Everytime she tried to step towards the figure, she would wake up. These dreams continued to happen now even though she was twelve years older. She would wake up and have a feeling of sadness wash over her. For once she just wanted to run into that person's arms and feel warm and protected.

Josephine was eighteen now and still lived in the same flat in London with her two loving parents, Robert and Mary. She just started her first year of university and things were going well for her. She had a group of supportive friends, she was doing well in her classes, and she was happy with where she was right now in her life, but for some reason she felt that something bad was going to happen. She had feelings like this often, and every time she had one of these feelings they would usually happen. Her father told her of a story of when she was in nursery. Before he left to go to work, she warned him not to go into the building right away. He thought it was odd, but when he got to work he waited five minutes before going in the building. Just as he was about to go in, he heard gunshots. She saved his life that day.

It was Monday afternoon. Josie was just coming back from her afternoon Maths class. It was cloudy and grey and she was walking rather briskly in the direction of her home. She felt off. Her chest felt tight and her head was pounding. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. Something wasn't right. " _Am I having a panic attack?_ " She murmured to herself. Her hands were sweaty and her breathing kept getting heavier. Something isn't right. Get home, now. Those were the only thoughts filling her head.

As she was walking, a man was walking the same pace towards her. As he walked past her he grabbed her right arm and pulled her so that she was walking next him. "I'm the Doctor." He started. "Don't look back. When we turn right into the next alley we are going to run." She nodded and kept up pace with him. Of course. Of course this happened. She knew it would, but this man- this Doctor wasn't the bad thing.

As soon as they made that right turn they began to run. She heard a pair of footsteps behind them. Were they being chased? She wanted to look back, but she ignored that urge and followed The Doctor into what seemed to be a blue police box. But, it was huge on the inside. "Of course-." She muttered. She was so exhausted. Josephine leaned against a railing. Before she could even let out a sigh of relief, she fell down onto her knees when a horrific throbbing pain began happening. It felt worse than a migraine. There was a horrific ringing sound, like someone was just hitting a giant church bell in her mind. She fell forward onto her stomach when the machine they were in seemed to jump forward or something. As soon as that happened the pain in her head stopped.

Soon, she got up and leaned against the railing again as she sat crossed legged on the floor. "Alright! Now, what's your name?"

"Josephine." She muttered. "Or Josie."

"Okay, Josephine or Josie." The Doctor hit some buttons and levers on the control panel and the box jumped forward again. It stopped and he went over to open the door. He stepped out and closed it again. She stayed on the floor again for a moment.

Josephine got to her feet and slowly opened the door. She stepped outside and stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes were wide and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"The purple planet." She whispered. Her head began to spin, and soon the purple landscape began to fade to darkness as she fell to the ground with a soft thud.


	2. 2

It was dark. Dark, too dark. She saw a light thru the darkness. A bright light, glowing red. Josephine was nervous. It was getting bigger. The bigger it got the darker it became. Black smoke was covering it. Inside the light she could see faces. Faces warped with anger and pain. She was frozen in fear. She squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them to see a beautiful light shining from her body. The dark red soon turned into a white light. The faces changed expression to serene and calm. Josephine felt safe.

Soon her eyes fluttered open. Where am I? She began to hear a mumbled voice, blabbing on about something. Was he talking to her? Is she at home? As her eyes began adjusting, she noticed that she was not at home. "Purple Planet." She mumbled, trying to speak. The blabbing stopped.

"Sorry, what?"

"Purple planet." She spoke again, clearer this time.

"Oh! Of course." She recognized the voice. The Doctor. Josie began to sit herself up. A pair of arms helped lift her body up to lean her against something. He bent down, his knees crouched. "Yes, the 'Purple Planet'" He stopped. He looked to her with his eyes squinted to form a serious face. "You know this place?" His voice was laced with question and curiosity, as if he was trying to crack a case or something, like he was interrogating her.

"Yes, I think so."

"Think so?" He took out what looked to be a screwdriver and began waving it around her.

A look of confusion washed over her face. "Ahhh." He nodded and placed the screwdriver like thing in his coat pocket. "I understand now." He stood up and took her hand to pull her up. She was able to stand up on her own. "Well now, follow me." The Doctor walked back into the blue box.

She followed him in, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, can you explain what's going on?"

"Yes, how about over some breakfast?" He began pushing buttons again.

"Breakfast? But, it's the afternoon-"

He just smiled and slammed hard on a button. Josephine was hurled forward again. Her eyes were wide with shock. There was some more shaking, but it soon stopped. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out. "London, England, 1993, 7 AM. A lovely tuesday, Isn't?" He began walking towards a nice looking breakfast cafe. Josephine stepped out after him. "I think I might faint again-"

"That is why we're getting breakfast."


	3. 3

"Two full breakfasts, please." The Doctor smiled at the waitress as she walked away after taking their order. "I actually brought money with me this time." He smiled and excitedly waved his money for Josie to see. Josephine stared into her coffee cup. With wide, scared eyes she looked to him. He stopped and leaned closer to her, as if getting ready to listen. "Doctor." She started in a quiet voice. "What am I?"

"Not human. Well- ish. You are human, but at the same time, you're not. You're human right now, but you're real form isn't exactly human, even though it looks human." Josephine nodded, trying to keep up.

"Not human." She muttered, trying to believe him. It's 1993. She shouldn't even be born yet. "The purple planet." She began. "Is.." He nodded

"Where you are from."

"Why is it so empty?" She questioned, her deep brown eyes looked as if they were trying to uncover something, unlock some secret that was locked deep in her mind.

His face tightened in concern, but he quickly switched subjects. "You are from a race of people, some people call them Celestials. I prefer the term like a guardian. Kind of like me, but not, Timelords came first. You are born into the human planet and you are the good in this world." He began. "Throughout time, people from your planet have been on this planet since the beginning of time, you have been part of countless historical events that have shaped this planet's history. Some of them were small, only big for few.

"Your kind has brought the good out in others, shaping actions and events. You protect people. You have been figures of great importance." He paused and looked at her. Josephine gripped her cup. Her hands were shaking. "You don't remember. You should remember. Something- or someone has been blocking out that part of you that needs to awaken. I'm here to help."

The doctor placed his hand on Josephine's. She looked at him. Was he crazy? No. They flew to the planet, now they're back in time. A voice told her to trust him. A voice locked away, hidden. This Doctor could help get rid of the pain inside of her head. Something in her told her that he was okay, that this was true. She needed to awaken. Awaken the spirit, the life inside of her so that the light could shine again.

Her hands stopped shaking. "I trust you." She whispered. "Please, help me." The doctor removed his hand, "I'll do everything. First, we need to get past the blockage. I need to get you remembering." Josie placed the cup down. The waitress came back with their breakfasts. "Alright then!" The doctor stood up excitedly. He placed the money on the counter. He grabbed the plates, gave one to Josie then ran outside.

She ran after him, carrying the breakfast. "Where are we going!?" She asked, running behind him. "A little remember tour!" He exclaimed. The doctor shoveled the breakfast into his mouth as he ran back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and threw the plate. Josie set her plate down gently and followed him about as he smacked buttons and pulled levers. "Alright then Josie." He looked at her with a certain type of fire burning in his eyes as he smiled. "Allons-y!" And they were off.


End file.
